


Crimson Conquest

by JackBivouac



Series: Curse of the Crimson Throne [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dildos, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Foxes, Furry, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Other, Prison Sex, Rape, Sphinxes, Strangulation, Tigers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: New backstory oneshots for the characters who become the villains of a homebrew campaign set in the world of Curse of the Crimson ThroneChapters containing graphic rape are titled "Contains Rape."





	1. Contains Rape

It was not by chance that the Chelish noblewoman, Ileosa Arvanxi, secured a marriage to Eodred II, king of the Varisian city-state of Korvosa. No indeed, she hired a host of spies, murderers, torturers to bring down her rivals for the king’s hand and silence those sowing not-unfounded fears that marriage to a Chelaxian was the first step toward returning the former colony of Korvosa back into the colonizing hands of the Infernal Chelaxian Empire.

And what reward did her red-handed host receive upon her success? None. One and all, they were betrayed, cast into House Arkona’s infamous ‘entertainment dungeon,’ the Vivified Labyrinth.

The Arkona siblings currently entertained themselves in the Labyrinth’s torture chamber, a vast stone chamber lit by a merrily burning firepit in the center of the floor. Cages dangled from chains on the ceiling. Racks, strappadoes, gibbets, and other instruments of torture filled the floor space.

The torturer, a tall, powerfully built asura with golden tanned skin leaned against the arch of the doorway, crossing her six arms. The beatific one’s three fanged heads kept close watch while the rakshasa brother and sister had their fun.

Bahor, the tiger-headed brother, had a young man with long, blood red hair and black eyes bent over at the strappado. His arms, bound at the wrists, were pulled brutally upwards behind his back by the machine. With the tiger knotted in his anus, each wall-ripping thrust threatened to dislocate Khydan Tanyew’s shoulders.

Vimada, the fox-headed sister, had her plaything bound and stretched spread-eagled on a rack. Sweat plastered their long, blond hair to their face. Their golden brown eyes winced as the fox’s wet, squeezing cunt rode their cock red and raw. This was the fifth time she’d mounted him, but the drug administered by the beatific one had yet to let Jynzi Tollen’s burning cock rest.

Both prisoners getting stuffed and mounted and the two still within the cages were Korvosan natives, their skin and features a mix of Chelish pallor and deep, olive brown Varisian. The small cage size forced its captive onto their knees. The torturer had bound their arms straight down behind their backs with metal cuffs around their elbows and wrists.

More cuffs restrained their legs to the bars of the cage floor by the calf and ankle. Slick and semen dripped through the gaps. The torturer had shoved two magically vibrating dildoes deep into both the girl’s and the boy’s anuses.

The black-haired girl with a green glint in her eyes had also received two dildoes up her tight, squelching pussy. She half-sobbed, half-moaned as her helpless body wracked with orgasm after orgasm in her restraints, her head banging senselessly against the bars.

The black-haired, electric blue-eyed boy in the opposite cage faired little better. He howled like a wounded beast at the endless spasms in his anus and the cum-milking grip of the fleshy, magically pumping sleeve around his cock. With the torturer’s drug keeping him hard, his seed flowed like blood from a prodded wound.

#*#*#*#*

More deposed servants of the queen were getting their unjust deserts in a grander hall of the Labyrinth. The darksphinx Sivit, mistress of the dungeon, had two Korvosans impaled on either of her cocks, raping them on the seat of her marble throne.

The black-haired youth with their tits crushed flat to the marble had a violet sheen to their black eyes. Sivit’s lower cock knotted thick in their anus, every thrust grinding Anzse Aoz’s cunt into the unyielding edge of the seat.

Anzse let out the breathless squeal of a spitted sow as the head Sivit’s dick rammed into their g-spot. Their anal walls clamped instinctively tight and desperate around the darksphinx’s knot. White hot feeling exploded from their clenched gut, lancing to their fingers, toes, and all the way to the crown of their skull.

Anzse convulsed against the ropes binding their arms to their sides and their naked back against that of the girl’s on top. Their animal pleasure was contagious, drawing Fen Kheinbosch into uncontrollable spasms of her own.

The girl bucked madly, only driving Sivit’s knot deeper into her squeezing anus. Fen threw her head back with a scream of feral rut, her pink-dyed hair splattering sweat onto Anzse and the throne.

The darksphinx growled deep, low, and ravenous. Her cock pistoned into her orgasming bitches. Seed exploded up their tight, spasming asses. 

Anzse gasped. Fen shrieked. Sivit howled. She continued to rape them until her knot had forced every last drop of her cum up their over-stuffed anuses.

The darksphinx pulled out. With a single flick of her paw, she rolled her entwined, semi-conscious bitches off the seat of her throne. They still twitched on the marble dais, their winking assholes leaking the darksphinx’s cum onto each other’s legs.

It was time for a different kind of entertainment. Sivit pulled a thick, red cord by the throne. At the toll of the heavy bell above, the trapdoors at the center of the throne room opened to either side of a pit. The walls were reddish brown under coat after coat of dried blood.

Down below, eight screaming prisoners, naked but unbound, were slid into the twenty-foot pit by chutes in the walls. The chute doors closed after them.

Sivit watched with a spreading grin as they climbed to their feet and examined their new predicament with wide-eyed fear. The walls were decorated with row upon row of blood-stained tiger heads. Each head appeared to be that of a once-living beast.

The prisoners shared a glance. One brave, fool-hardy soul reached out a hand not to a head but to the wall, checking for possible holds.

The tigers roared to life. The heads surged out from the walls on serpentine bodies, their teeth latching into flesh with every bite.

Sivit laughed from her throne as blood and body parts flew through the scream-filled air. Now this was a party. And it was...stiffening the life back into her twin dicks.

She hefted her entwined cum dumpsters up from the dais and sat back on her throne with her legs spread wide. She shoved them down swollen-ass first onto her knotted cocks, impaling their raw shafts to the hilt.

Anzse grunted. Fen moaned. The mistress grabbed them by the neck with her hands and the hips with her forepaws. She pumped their twitching, jerking flesh up and down her dicks and knots, choking them all the while. As her eyes fluttered closed in animal ecstasy of her own, she missed the grip of a hand on the rim of the open pit.

A young man, his silver hair and body smeared in blood not his own, climbed out from the quieting pit. In his other hand he held the neck of a tiger-headed serpent. Dwyn Jhyda fixed his pale, gray-eyed glare on the rutting darksphinx. He backed away into the shadows and skirted along the edge of the room.

Sivit growled in heat at the first bead of pre-cum spilling into her spasming whores’ asses. She never noticed the length of a serpent body dropping down from behind her throne until it pulled tight and choking around her throat.

She couldn’t make a single strangled sound. Her hands left her bitches, clawing at the makeshift garrote. 

Dwyn, keeping his stranglehold tight, bashed the hammer of his fist against the darksphinx’s nose. It smashed under the blow. He shoved the base of his palm against the bloody mess, sending the cartilage shards of her ruined nose up into her brain.

The mistress quivered and stilled. Anzse and Fen tumbled back onto the cum-slicked dais breathing hard.

Dwyn wrenched a fang free from the tiger’s head. With a few expert swipes, it cut through the pair’s bonds.

“Thanks,” croaked Anzse, climbing to their feet.

“Yeah! You really saved our asses!” Fen giggled, using Dwyn’s leg to pull herself up and along his body. “I’m Fen. Nice to meet ya.”

Dwyn took a good step back from the girl, keeping his makeshift garrote and dagger in either hand. “Dwyn. We have to get out of here.”

“Anzse. Agreed. If we can, should look for some proper gear.”

Fen tapped a finger to her cheek in thought. “There were a couple of big storage rooms by the torture chamber. One was for bodies, so the other was probably for their stuff. Hey! Maybe our stuff is there!”

“Worth a shot. Let’s go.”


	2. Contains Rape

C-clink. The beatific one tilted the three heads upon her neck. The muffled noise sounded suspiciously like someone rifling through the gear of victims in the next chamber. She left the rakshasa siblings to their wet grunting and moaning and padded barefoot down the damp dungeon corridor as silent as a ghost.

As she walked five of her six arms took hold of a temple sword, a spear, and a kukri. With her free hand she enchanted her blades with a spell of magic weapon and her body with blur.

The storage room door swung open soundlessly. The only tell was a slight, chilly draft. Dwyn, Anzse, and Fen looked up from the midst of buckling their studded leathers at the cold. They barely had time to abandon their straps and put their hands to their hilts before the asura came striking.

Dwyn, up to his neck in slicing metal, hissed and brought his short swords up in an admittedly pathetic block. His blood went splattering out from his sides.

“Get flanked, Lady Five-Ways!” giggled Fen, her levity belying the viciousness of her twin dagger strike. One blade buried deep between the asura’s shoulder blades, eliciting a snarl from the nearest head. The second, however, passed harmlessly through the beatific one’s blurring flesh.

The corner of Anzse’s mouth twitched. They sent three arrows flying from their shortbow. They shunked into golden-tanned chest, throat, and solid gold eyeball.

The asura, growling blood from all three mouths, renewed her attack with heightened fury. The clangor of bloodied blades carried back in ringing echoes to the torture chamber.

“Bahor! Bahor!” Vimada cried out to her brother even as her vulpine pussy squeezed tight in orgasm around her rack-bound prisoner's solid cock. She dug her claws into Jynzi’s collarbones as her body rocked and arched of its own volition. “Ba-hor! Did you, ahhhn, hear that?”

The tiger growled low and feral, one paw gripping his strappado-bound victim’s hip while the other constricted around Khydan’s throat, forcing the prisoner’s anal walls to clamp down even harder on his knotted dick. Seed continued pumping the human’s deepest cavity full.

“What. Vimada,” her brother grunted through clenched fangs and rutting heat.

“Ba-battle! I hear, uhhhn, battle!” With a final, pleasured moan, she pried her lithe, shuddering form off her cocktoy. Jynzi’s stolen cum oozed from her swollen pussy lips down her inner thighs.

Vimada wobbled over to Bahor and pulled her brother’s tail. The tiger roared, the last of his cum exploding from the head of his dick into his cum toilet’s stuffed anus. Khydan whimpered and spasmed as he squeezed his knot and cock free of his sloppy hole. Seed splattered the victim’s heels and ankles.

“Fine, let’s go,” Bahor grumbled, and the two sibling rapists staggered near drunkenly on each other’s shoulders out of the torture chamber.

Though his ass had been churned to a raw, twitching pulp, Khydan knew he couldn’t miss his chance. He shrugged off his bone-deep exhaustion and wriggled his bound wrists. The rope burned and chaffed his skin, but one sweaty hand dragged free. Then the other.

Despite fighting to remain conscious, Jynzi also retained just enough sense to attempt escape from the rack. They slipped one wrist free, but the rope around the other was simply too tight.

Khydan swiped a handaxe off a tray of torture implements. He swung it up over Jynzi’s rope, letting gravity handle what his sapped strength could not. The head chopped the rope and thunked into the wood behind.

Jynzi sat up with a murmured thanks and immediately set about unbinding their ankles. Their fingers fumbled at first, but the blood soon returned, and with it, a marked grace and sinuousness to their movements.

Khydan squinted one eye at the dildo-stuffed boy and girl in the hanging cages. Their eyes meet his with a desperate, bulging plea.

He needed to get the fuck out of here. It would take time to free them. But any one of the freaks in this dungeon would overpower him alone.

“Stay quiet. Stick with us,” he ordered the two, naturally assuming that the blond he’d freed was smart enough not to go off by themself either.

“I’m Jynzi, by the way,” said Vimada’s cocktoy with a delicate wave. They hopped off the rack, landing light and liquid even on their near-bloodless feet.

“Khydan.” He was too busy operating the cage pulleys to say or do anything else.

Jynzi grabbed a ring of keys off the wall and opened the first cage. They helped the drooling victim free of their bonds and penetrating dildos. Much to their surprise, the boy gave them a wide, toothy grin.

“Thanks, that was fun,” he rasped. “My name’s Lanse.”

Jynzi’s eyebrows shot well up on their forehead. “Al-righty then.”

The girl was much less pleased, flinging the dildos to the floor and crushing them underfoot with vehement stomping. Only after they’d stopped wriggling did she relent, sweating and breathing hard in a slight slouch.

“Luka. What’re we waiting for? Time to get the aggravated fuck out of here.”

The four grabbed torture implements for weaponry and padded out into the hall. At that very same time, three bloodied but geared up prisoners stumbled out from the next door down. The two groups froze, sizing each other up.

“Gear’s in there,” Dwyn finally spoke, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.

“Wait for us,” said Khydan. “We’ll be stronger together.”

Dwyn, Anzse, and Fen shared a look and thoughtful nod. He wasn’t wrong. They waited.

Little did they know, that simple action would change the course of history for all of Korvosa.


End file.
